Pressbrake machines use long heavy dies which often weight several hundred pounds. Because of the size and weight of these dies and the fact that they must often be changed from one job to the next, the storage and movement of these dies becomes a problem. To carry these dies from a storage rack to the pressbrake machine and from the pressbrake machine to the storage rack would normally require two or three people and there is a great potential for back injuries, pinched fingers and damage to the dies if they are dropped or improperly handled.
Quite often, this movement of the dies between the pressbrake machine and the storage rack is assisted by the use of a forklift but this requires that an open space be left in front of the pressbrake and in front of the die storage area. It is of course elementary that the more area required means that the overhead costs are increased.